Never Ordinary
by XGlamorousxGlueX
Summary: Casey has never been an ordinary girl but she doesn't mind. A sweet story to mend my broken Casey/Kevin heart.


**Never Ordinary**

**A/N**: Hiiii! So this is my first Split fic and the first story I've written in like 6 years so sorry if it sucks! I just wish Casey and Kevin could be happy because I love them so much :)

**Warning**: mention of past abuse.

* * *

Casey Cooke was never an ordinary girl.

It really shouldn't come as shock to her, she muses as she lays in bed one morning. From the moment her father would take her out to hunting trips instead of taking her to do things that little girls her age "_should_" do, she knew she never had to conform to what people considered to be normal. Casey sighs, she misses her father so much. He always had a way of making her feel like her opinion mattered, no mater what their topic of conversation was about. She had so many wonderful memories but Saturday mornings were always her favorite. Saturday mornings meant they'd make a huge mess in the kitchen as they made french toast with scrambled eggs and then sat down to watch cartoons, her dad letting her choose whatever she wanted to watch. The afternoons were always reserved for driving down to the nearest lake to see if they had any luck with some fishing. He always had something positive to say about her, even if they didn't catch anything that day. He was kind and patient, taking extra time to show her how to properly knot fishing line or help her choose a proper fishing hook. All those memories made her heart ache and she knew, no matter how many years have passed, that ache would never go away.

Even when Uncle John took her in, she was still wasn't an ordinary girl.

She remembered how she went from a loving, nurturing home to what would be her worst nightmare. Her life had changed so quickly and so drastically that it didn't make sense at first. One day her father was there with her and then he wasn't. She only had Uncle John and his quiet but menacing threats as he acted as the loving uncle in-front of everyone around them. The scars and emotional trauma from her time with him were things that Casey thought she would never recover from. The days became long and lonely, the little flame in her heart that her father had been trying to stoke was swiftly being put out by her uncle and his disgusting hands. There were days she wished she was invisible, knowing deep down that super powers didn't exist.

_Little did I know_, she thinks, laughing at herself at how naive she used to be. She sighs as she turns over onto her side to look at the man sleeping next to her.

When she first met Kevin Wendell Crumb, she still wasn't an ordinary girl.

She laughs quietly at herself as she remembers how she actually hadn't met Kevin until much, much later. Dennis and Barry had been there first and she couldn't get over the fact of how different those two were. Casey frowns at the memory of how fragile and broken Kevin was at first, even more so than she was. Despite his trauma, Kevin was gentle and sweet, leaving Casey at loss for words most of the time because she wasn't used to being treated with such kindness and respect since her father died. Still, Kevin tried his hardest to hide his feelings and his emotions as much as he could.

It was a long road for both of them, she thinks back. It took so long to get him to open up about his abuse, his feelings, and even his wants. Casey wasn't too keen on the idea of telling him her story but ultimately thought it would be the best if Kevin knew that they were heartbreakingly alike. Her heart practically burst out of her chest when his reaction to her confession was a loving hug and whispered words of encouragement into her ear as he pulled her close. Needless to say, Casey fell in love in that moment and she knew she far in too deep to turn back now.

Still, she could tell he hid behind a calm facade, giving her a fake smile every time she tried to have a deep conversation with him. She ached for him to be free of his worries and just be himself around her. His true self. Casey could tell his past was eclipsing his happiness, noticing how Kevin would shy away from her whenever they were close to each other or when they talked about personal things that made him uncomfortable.

The first time Casey made him genuinely laugh, voice deep and head thrown back, was heaven on earth for her. She could see a little hint of mischief in his eyes instead of the dull blankness from the pain of his childhood. It gave Casey hope, knowing that her perseverance was finally pulling off. Over time, Kevin grew to be more carefree around her, enough that she could tease him and he'd counter her with an even funnier comeback. She didn't think she could love him anymore than she did but she was so, so wrong. It didn't take long for him to warm up to her sense of humor either, often times sarcastic and bold. But Casey knew she had to be the one to break the ice, even if it made Kevin choke whenever she'd happen to make a risky joke while he was taking a sip from his drink. Those first moments where he began to let go were treasured moments for Casey, eliciting a powerful feeling of love in her heart that she didn't think was humanly possible.

Then again, she thought, what was humanly possible?

As the months went by, Casey longed to touch him, caress him, and kiss him. She knew he felt the same way. Casey noticed how Kevin would gaze at her longer than usual and took the extra effort to make her smile, whether it be an encouraging text in the middle of the day or a chocolate bar in her lunch bag she took for work. But in typical Kevin fashion, she figured he felt as if he was acting out of line for feeling the way he did. It was particularly hard, especially when she'd deliberately place a gentle touch him on his arm or brush past him while they cooked dinner in the kitchen to try to get as close to him as possible. A subtle hand on his shoulder as he showed her something new. A gentle nudge of her elbow as he teased her about something while they watched a TV show late at night. Casey wanted him and she was trying to show him just how much.

The first time she garnered the courage to kiss him was when they were listening to music one night, too tired to actually go out for dinner but awake enough to talk about random things that were weird and interesting while they listened to the old vinyl tracks Kevin had collected over the years. Kevin was laying on his side on the living floor, the soft glow from the floor lamp illuminating his handsome face. She couldn't help herself from leaning down, eyes fixed on his as he looked up her with questioning eyes. Casey gently brushed her lips against his, her nerves getting the best of her. Her heart was beating so loud in her chest, but she doesn't care. She wants this, she's wanted this for so long.

Much to her disappointment, he doesn't react. _Fuck_, she thinks to herself, embarrassment washing over her quickly as she begins to move away. The one time she manages to muster up the courage to make the first move and the guy doesn't do anything to show her that he wants her back. Casey is mentally berating herself as she moves away when, suddenly, Kevin is bringing her face back down with a gentle hand behind her neck. He's kissing her and all Casey can think about are his lips, his tongue and the intimate way he's holding the side of her face as he deepens their kiss. Casey brings up one of her hands to his face and pulls away from their kiss to admire him, the only sound in the room is the soft music and their heavy breathing. She rubs her thumb over his lips, then his cheek before softly kissing his lips and then forehead. Kevin wraps his arms around her and brings her to lie down next to him, laying his head on her chest. In that moment, Casey had never felt more alive.

The first time they are intimate with each other was pure bliss. She thought she could die that moment and be eternally happy. His hands ran over her skin and caressed her in places she thought could never feel sensual after everything she's been through. Kevin's kisses along her stomach elicited more pleasure than anything she's ever experienced and that was before he even buried his head between her thighs. Casey tried desperately not to crush his head with her legs but he was fucking her with his tongue now and all she could do was whimper his name, her fingers running over his smooth head. It was heaven and nothing could ever prepare her for the sensations he made her feel.

Casey suddenly felt the urge to please him, a desire to be in control of his pleasure coursing through her and making her body feel warm. She found herself pushing Kevin on his back, moving down his body to take him into her mouth in one swift move. Her body's reaction to the delicious sounds he was making was almost too much for her to handle. Watching his chest heave and his arm flex to show all his veins as she worked her mouth over him gave her a sense of power she'd never felt before. Casey looked up to meet his gaze as he propped himself up on his elbows, one hand moving her hair away from her face and cupping her cheek in his hand. Kevin's blue eyes fluttered shut as Casey took him all the way into her mouth. She hears him groan and he tenses up beneath her, coming into her mouth. That was the night Kevin told Casey that he loved her, panting through each word as he came down from his high.

Casey shivers at the memory, clenching her thighs together because she simply can't get enough of him. Kevin shifts in his sleep, sleeping in his chest now, arms beneath his pillow as the bed sheet is pulled down to his waist to reveal a strong, muscular back. Casey lifts up a hand and lightly runs her finger tips along his back, biting the inside of her cheek as she notices red marks on his skin. Casey honestly can't help herself from scratching him when he's on top and looking down at her as he thrusts harder and faster into her. She remembers the way he brings one of her legs up to wrap around his hip and that thought alone makes her want to wake him up and do it all over again but he looks so peaceful that she doesn't have the heart to bother him.

She wonders how he'll take the news of her being pregnant. She knows he'll panic, she knows he'll try to beat himself up for being…different. But Casey genuinely can't wait to tell all the alters. She can't wait to tell Hedwig, imagining him jumping and laughing with pure joy at the news and seeing his drawings include a tiny baby. Dennis will most likely be annoyed, thinking of all the things that could possibly go wrong with having a baby in the house. Casey knows he'd more than likely being in charge of baby proofing their home and, quite honestly, she wouldn't trust anyone else to be in charge of that. Barry will hug her and cup her face as he tells her just how much they all love Casey and thank her for being in their lives. She loved Barry so much and had to stop herself from telling him first because he would not be able to stop himself from rubbing it in Dennis' face for the sake of getting on his nerves. Patricia would be the best person to help her through any difficult stages of her pregnancy, her calm and cool demeanor always made Casey feel at ease. The sudden thought of whether Patricia ever felt a longing to have children herself made Casey's heart ache for her. Jade would be the cool aunt who would let the baby do anything it wanted. Not that she minded, Jade was her favorite (but Casey didn't dare tell any of the other alters that). She already knew Dennis and Jade will butt heads about the baby and Casey just laughed as she imagined their arguments with each other. Orwell would be such wonderful teacher, ever so patient and kind that she couldn't wait to see her little one have important and passionate discussions about things Orwell was obsessed about.

But most importantly, the thought of seeing Kevin care and nurture a little one was what she wanted to see the most. It makes her heart dance with joy and love, but then nervousness as he begins to stir awake. "_Casey_," he mumbles groggily. She bites the inside of her cheek, trying to stop herself from laughing because his eyes may be half closed now but he'll be wide awake once she tells him the news.

Casey knows he will be scared, but who else would she rather go on this journey than Kevin Wendell Crumb?

As Casey lays next to the man she loves, she admits she was never an ordinary girl but she would never change a thing.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
